


One Careful Owner

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Cars, Demons, Drabble, Gen, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: For last week's comment fic's "travelling"  challenge.





	One Careful Owner

**Author's Note:**

> For last week's comment fic's "travelling" challenge.

"Your car gets horrific mileage," Aziraphale said.

"It's done myriads of miles since 1926, what _are_ you on about?" Crowley said, taking his eyes off the road and sniggering as Aziraphale shrieked.

"It cost £115 to fill up! It does barely five miles to the gallon! That's over six pounds every five miles; at your usual speeds that's about every three minutes!"

Crowley slammed on the brakes.

"You put _petrol_ in my _car_? You put - let's be clear - _unleaded_ petrol in _my_ car?"

On the plus side, Aziraphale thought, as his jacket was tossed out after him, walking _was_ free.


End file.
